


顺手码一篇西伊初见

by GreenTourmaline



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 毫无CP感
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 伊路米决定在猎人考试开始前就将麻烦扼杀在萌芽里。





	顺手码一篇西伊初见

**Author's Note:**

> 毫无CP感，毫无CP感，毫无CP感。  
> 西伊伊西无差。  
> 自从知道大哥西索认识的时间其实非常短后就忍不住在想他们初会是怎样的画风。全文淡如水，顺手摸个鱼，渣文笔OOC崩坏雷慎。

　　“糜稽，帮我查一个人。”  
　　“嗯，有一个麻烦人物呢。西索·莫罗，猎人试练第286期考生。”  
　　“不，没必要黑猎人协会的网站。这件事在去年应该引起过不小的轰动呢，在其他地方也会有迹可循。我要的不是他在猎人考试中的资料，而是全部。”  
　　“嗯，要尽快哦。”

　　入夜。  
　　近圆的月亮已经爬过树梢，远处林中时不时传来鸮的呼号。伊路米以集塔喇苦的样貌来到这家不起眼的牛排店门口，先在外静静观察了一番。  
　　这间小木屋看起来简陋偏僻，但名声在当地非常好，在里面用餐的多半都是本地人，这会已经把整个大厅挤了个满堂，初步判断，里面除了目标之外并没有念能力者。挺热爱生活的嘛，伊路米不断在心中完善着对这名未谋面者的评价，喜欢美食是生活基本素养。  
　　手轻轻覆上门把手时，伊路米罕见地心跳加速了一瞬。  
　　多久没有过紧张感了？  
　　这种面对未知的强大猎物时，血液在管壁中迅速奔流的感觉。  
　　伊路米向来不打无准备之仗，工作中从来都在确保百分百的成功率时才会出手。然而这次不是工作。不是工作，却不得不为之，没办法，只能赌一把了。伊路米对自己的判断有着近乎极端的自信。目前最不济的情况，他想，也无非是要在考试开始前就设局将西索暗杀了。为此自己应该会受很重的伤，但是对付一个猎人考试不成问题。  
　　他推开了门。  
　　伊路米在人群中的存在感很低。不是因为他不够抢眼，恰恰是因为他的杀手素养太好了，顶着一张再让人过目不忘的脸，隐约透露出的气息再阴鸷——当然，前提是如果能察觉得到，都会让人不经意间忽略他的存在。  
　　但是进门的一瞬，尽管西索的位置并不正对他，外表上看来也并没有任何的变动，伊路米清楚，自己的第一步已经达成了。他已经成功挑起了对方的注意力。  
　　显而易见的，因为开门的一瞬，他就刻意解除了“绝”状态。屋内只有西索一名念能力者，现在已经能肯定答案，那就没必要再隐藏。  
　　粉色与暗紫色的念气瞬间死死纠缠，试探出彼此并无恶意后，双方又心有灵犀地各自退了一步。真是可怕的气息呢，即使在念能力者中，也是绝对的佼佼者，伊路米开始认真思索“最不济的情况”实施的可能性；不过，看来谁都不希望饭还没吃完就被打扰，这是个好迹象。伊路米很满意他们初见面就达成的这种默契，他没有理会服务员的搭话，径直就走向了西索的方向。  
　　嘛，身为揍敌客家的长子，任务不就是要避免任何于家族不济的情况发生。  
　　招呼都没多打一声，他自顾自就在西索对面坐了下来。

　　招牌牛排，配甜土豆和沙拉，一份香蕉船，一份巧克力巴菲，一杯草莓奶昔，伊路米咔哒咔哒地在菜单上指着，继而用眼神向服务员示意，就这些。  
　　“好的~请问甜点您希望餐后上吗？”  
　　伊路米点了点头。  
　　“好的~一共是1800戒尼，先生是希望现在付款还是吃完再付？”  
　　“吃完再付吧，也许还会再加点一些。”声音意外的年轻，甚至可以说十分悦耳，服务员一时怔愣住，随即职业素养极好地恢复了平素的微笑，迅速掏出一只沙漏：  
　　“没问题哦！主菜在计时结束前就会上，请耐心等待。”  
　　在此过程中，西索一直在对面撑着脑袋饶有兴致地打量着他。  
　　打量着这个主动靠近自己、一举一动都毫无破绽的念能力者。  
　　少数族裔人？西索的眼神蛇一般滑过那一颗颗吓人的钉子，插成这样，还真是喜欢自虐呢♣  
　　已经被对面盖上“自虐”印戳的伊路米努力对西索露出了一个咔咔哒哒的微笑。  
　　是来杀我的，还是来试探？可千万是要来杀我的♥西索眯起眼睛，漫不经心地舔了舔嘴角，这么美味的果实，四处寻猎都要找很久，这位居然主动送上了门，不享用岂不是太对不住自己了？  
　　伊路米的牛排套餐已经端上了桌。他开始埋头吃了起来，仿佛并没注意到对面情绪激烈到近乎实体化的眼神。  
　　餐后甜点端上来时，伊路米向全程神游天际的西索投去一个不甚赞同的眼神：  
　　“这样好吗？浪费这么多食物。”  
　　“抱歉啊，我现在更想吃的可并不是晚餐呢♥”西索将脑袋歪向另一边，“我只需要一些餐后运动♠可别让我等太久了。”  
　　“哦，那打扰。”伊路米冲服务员招了招手，“再来一杯巧克力圣代，一块布朗尼，一只焦糖布丁。”他看向对面，“西索不需要再点点什么吗？”  
　　名字出口的一瞬，空气骤然冷寂，拿菜单的服务生手不受控制地抖了起来，她战战兢兢地看向对视的两人，没有，什么都没有，他们各自看向对面笑得温和，那为什么会忽然觉得这么冷，冷到仿佛自骨髓开始凝结成冰？  
　　压力忽然消失，仿佛先前那长如世纪的几秒钟只是错觉。  
　　“不需要哦♦”西索看向服务生，“这些也麻烦帮我撤了吧。”  
　　颤抖着收拾完碗碟，服务生飞也似地跑了。  
　　“关于餐后运动，”等待期间，伊路米坦言道，“抱歉，这并不是我今天前来的目的。”  
　　“嗯哼~”不知何时，西索手中已经多出了几张扑克牌，“这可由不得你。”  
　　“唉……这可伤脑筋了。”伊路米咔咔哒哒地抿平了嘴，“待会借一步说话吧。”

　　细碎的月光洒在湖面，附近偶尔会传来几声无精打采的蛙鸣，几乎尽数淹没在风过林的簌簌声中。  
　　伊路米开始拔针。  
　　每拔下一根针，西索都能清晰地听到啵唧的一声响。所有针都除下时，伊路米的脸已经动态扭曲成了一个极其可怕的模样，伴随着骨骼与肌肉一同扭动复位的咯吱声，终于，如瀑的长发在晚风中轻舞，伊路米随之长出一口气：“啊，舒服多了。”  
　　与方才的刻板判若两人，是个气质冰冷而优雅的青年。  
　　只是那双眼睛，西索面色不变，愉悦地欣赏着伊路米身上惊人的变动，那双眼睛毫无神采；不，与其说是毫无神采，不如说是将所有的情感都糅合成了一片古井无波的黑色，教人看不清，望不透。  
　　“你好，初次见面，我叫伊路米·揍敌客。”  
　　“揍敌客……”这几个音节在西索的舌尖回转，仿佛在细细品味着，“这样暴露自己的能力，你是笃定能杀了我？”  
　　“正相反哦。我今晚过来是想说，接下来的猎人考试中，我们合作吧。”  
　　西索终于露出了些许讶色，他斜眼瞥向身边一脸无害的青年：“合作？”  
　　“嗯。”伊路米点点头，“西索参加猎人考试，是想寻找猎物并且享受狩猎的乐趣吧。这我可以帮忙哦，一个人行动可是很容易错失重要信息的。猎人考试这样的游戏，西索也是觉得玩到底才能尽兴的吧？”  
　　“我的资料你已经查过不少了嘛♠”西索低低笑道，金色的眸中压迫感渐显。  
　　“当然，我们是专业的。”伊路米完全不为所动，“正好，我的下一个工作需要一张猎人执照，我不希望我们在考试途中就产生冲突。所以这样各取所需，你觉得怎么样呢？”  
　　“看来你自认很了解我♦”西索一步步向伊路米逼近，每走一步，裹挟着嗜血与疯狂的念都会更强盛几分；他的声音低得如在耳边轻语，“那你猜，我会怎么回答？”  
　　不知何时，他的指间已经出现了一张红桃A。  
　　“不，我的目的并不是了解你，而是和你合作。”血色的念力场中，伊路米摊手，声线没有一丝一毫多余的波动，“老实说，这次猎人考试我很头疼的，不仅要获得执照，我离家出走的弟弟也参与进来了，这一路还得负责看好他。”  
　　“哦，你是说考试过程中不仅不能与你动手，还要避免伤害到另一个揍敌客，是这个意思吧♠”  
　　金色的眸锐色尽显。伊路米恍若未觉地直视回去：  
　　“Bingo~这就是我全部的条件。”  
　　话音未落，那张红桃A已以迅雷不及掩耳之势飞向伊路米裸露的颈项。刁钻凌厉，却并不带着杀意。伊路米轻叹一声，指间念针忽现，念力倏然暴涨。  
　　叮。  
　　清脆的金属碰撞声。在快不及眨眼的一瞬，那张扑克牌已经在距离伊路米半臂之处原地旋舞。伊路米接过了那张扑克牌。  
　　“哦呀，操作系。”西索眯眯笑地看过来，仿佛刚才只是一个无伤大雅的玩笑，“总是大道理一堆。”  
　　伊路米转过无神的大眼睛：“你这是偏见。”  
　　怪物一般的直觉和判断力。伊路米在内心的“西索评判手册”上再添了一笔。好险，方才差点就被他挑起了本能。  
　　“呐，伊路米，”西索在湖边坐下，星星与泪滴图案在月色中闪着妖冶的光，“你刚才说，‘正相反’——”  
　　“嗯，正相反。”伊路米自然而然地坐在了他的身侧，“我无法确定能杀得了你，才必须来谈合作呢。从见你的第一面起，我就在思考怎么才能杀了你，如果动手，应该选择什么地点，选用什么方式。直到现在都没有找出最合适的方法。”  
　　“哦~原来你一直有在想♣”西索懒洋洋地将脑袋撑在了膝上。  
　　“这是杀手的职业素养哦。”伊路米顺手将那张扑克牌甩了回去，西索接过时，发现上面已经写下了一串电话号码。  
　　“真是讨厌，在人家的扑克牌上乱写乱画。”西索撇着嘴抱怨道。  
　　“抱歉，这次出门没带名片。让我想想……啊啦，下次委托，可以给你打对折，怎么样？”  
　　“哦——看来我可得好好利用了呢。”

　　当夜22:57分，伊路米的私人手机忽然响了一声。  
　　是一条来自陌生号码的短信，上面只有短短一行字：  
　　晚安★´◡`▲  
　　伊路米自己都没意识到他已经勾起了嘴角。  
　　猎物，上钩了。  
　　未来会怎样发展、最终又会是谁能杀死谁呢？忽然，有点让人期待了。  
　　杀手是不应该有这样的期待的。  
　　但是偶尔放纵一次，又何妨。

 

ＥＮＤ


End file.
